Galleta peluda
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata?, dejando a un lado a su apuesto y cariñoso novio sólo para jugar con la bola de pelos llamada "Cookie", ¿Cookie?, ¿Y ese nombre?, exactamente ¿En qué lado de esa cosa se le veía como una galleta? - Dedicado a Cami-nyan, mi querida amante de los gatos :'3


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Galleta peluda.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: ¿Humor?**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Advertencias: **Maltrato animal, daño psicológico y palabras obscenas. Bueno no, sólo una rivalidad entre Sasuke y la galleta peluda.

Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica.

Dedicado a **Cami-nyan **una gran fan y fiel lectora, espero te guste Cami-chan :'3.

* * *

**Galleta peluda.**

**Capítulo único.**

Para Sasuke, no había nada mejor que ir a casa de su novia, ser consentido y tal vez quedarse a dormir con ella, claro "Dormir" eso era lo que más le gustaba pero había algo que se los impedía.

Ese estúpido gato... lo odiaba.

¿Por qué?, bueno, esa cosa peluda siempre estaba un paso adelante de él, cuando quería ir al sofá de su novia, poner alguna película y sentarse junto a Hinata a disfrutar de mucha diversión pero no, esa bola de pelos lo esperaba allí, viéndolo fijamente mientras se erizaba y su cola se levantaba.

_Yo tampoco te quiero, peste. _

Sí, eso era lo que pensaba, pero, no podía decirlo y mucho menos cometer algún "accidental" atentado contra la vida de aquel animal ya que ese gato era muy valioso para su novia.

_Tsk, lo consciente más que a mí._

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata?, dejando a un lado a su apuesto y cariñoso novio sólo para jugar con la bola de pelos llamada "Cookie", ¿Cookie?, ¿Y ese nombre?, exactamente ¿En qué lado de esa cosa se le veía como una galleta?

_Pelusa habría quedado mejor. _

Sí, bola de pelos, bicho, algún nombre que hiciera ver lo esencial: Es peludo. Era obvio, la cosa esa de color blanco parecía más un peluche, sería bonito si no fuera agresivo con él, si no le quitara a su novia y si no existiera.

Lastimosamente no se podían cumplir sus deseos.

_Tsk, veneno. _

Ya había pensado muchas formas de asesinarlo, hasta probó con dejarlo sobre un árbol pero ese jodido gato a diferencia de los otros se creía una especie de ninja o gato volador puesto que al momento de subirlo se lanzó contra él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Suspiró.

Ya ni lo intentaba, se estaba resignando a tener como hijo a esa galleta peluda de color blanco.

**Miau...**

_No me jodan. _Pensó molesto, acababa de llegar, estaba sentado en la sala esperando a que Hinata se preparara para salir ambos a una cena romántica, se encontraba perfectamente vestido todo por la ocasión pero... ahí venía la bola de pelos directo a quitarlo del sillón.

- No molestes bola de pelos, hoy no me fastidiarás. - Gruñó molesto, de inmediato el anime ese se erizó mientras levantaba la cola y su vertebra se curbeaba. - Te dije que no... - Estaba a punto de decirle algún insulto, tratarlo de peste o cualquier cosa que se pasara por su mente pero no pudo puesto que su novia apareció de quien sabe donde con un hermoso vestido negro. - Hinata... - Susurró idiotizado, luego, la vio reír maravillada.

- Se llevan bien ustedes dos. - Dijo ella, con aquella voz melodiosa y dulce, y aquella brillante sonrisa mientras veía a la parte baja de su torso.

Sintió un peso extra.

**Miau...**

Su ceño se frunció, esa pelusa con patas se había montado sobre él y ahora le había cariñitos.

_Así que sabes fingir... _- Al parecer sí. - Sonrió mientras le daba algunas palmadas "cariñosas" al felino. Éste, al sentir como Sasuke actuaba también actúo. - Mierda. - Se quejó mientras se soltaba de golpe del agarre del gato, ¡Esa cosa lo había aruñado! - ¿Qué pasa gatito?, ¿Tienes calor?, ¿Quieres un baño de deliciosa agua fría con hielos?, ¿O prefieres quedar encerrado en el congelador? - Gruñó bajo mientras asesinaba con la mirada a la cosa peluda.

Y el gato lo atacó, ¡En el rostro! - ¡Cookie! - Regañó la Hyuuga mientras tomaba al gato. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, gato malo. - Y, aunque el felino maulló en forma de perdón no sirvió puesto que Hinata lo llevó a una pequeña cesta. - Lamento eso Sasuke-kun. - El negó mientras se tocaba la mejilla. - Te lastimó... Cookie no es así, siento que te atacara. - De nuevo Sasuke negó.

_Lo es cuando no estás Hinata... Esa bola de pelos, ¡Me las pagará!_

- Más importante que eso... ¿Estás lista? - Ella asintió sonriendo levemente.

Ambos se levantaron. - Gracias por esperar.

- Te ves hermosa. - Susurró el Uchiha mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de la Hyuuga, ésta sonrió.

- Gracias. - Susurró sintiendo las mejillas calientes por la cercanía.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se acercaba a robarle uno de esos ansiados besos a su novia.

**Miau...**

Escuchó el eco, al parecer el gato sufría su castigo. Sonrió en medio del beso.

_Te lo merecías Galleta peluda... hoy gané yo._

* * *

**LOL. Ya sé, ya sé, como dije en el principio es dedicado a Cami-chan una gran fan de los gatos xD no todos los aman TT 3 TT ¿Cómo es posible?, son unas cosas preciosas *-* en fin, espero les gustara, que los hiciera reír aunque fuera un poco y que no se ofendan los que tienen gatos - Es una rivalidad, yo no odio los gatos. - y pues... Gracias por leer y comentar.**

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**_


End file.
